Misunderstanding and Miscommunications of Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy
by JC O'Bryan
Summary: Draco runs off at the mouth. Hermione jumps to conclusions.


**Misunderstandings and Miscommunications of Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy**

She stormed toward the small group sitting by the pillars of the corridors. The main target of her anger was sitting center of the group. He was bound and silenced without her wand in seconds of him locking eyes with her. "Move it!" She demanded and with the 'don't mess with me' look on her face no one really wanted her wrath unleashed on them and moved out of her way.

He knew he was in for it. He didn't know what he had done but he knew it couldn't have been good, which let's face it he was an arse on his best day and a downright bastard any given day. His eyes grew wide as she straddled his lap immediately grinding against him. She leaned in allowing him the smallest glimpse of her cleavage from where her shirt wasn't completely buttoned.

"You want to be the big man? You want to put me in my place? That would be beneath you, correct? You want me to know who is in charge. Is that the way of it, Draco?" She whispered his name in his ear making his cock twitch and his trouser grow tighter.

He wanted to answer her with a loud and resounding YES! Except the tricky witch had silenced him and bound him. He couldn't even touch her. All he could do is try to stop the sensations running in his blood as she ground deeper into him with each question; thrusting harder with each question. His mouth grew dry.

His eyes went to close as his head fell back when she grabbed his face forcing his eyes to meet hers. "No, no, no, Draco. You don't get to give in and enjoy this. I'm not some Slytherin slut for you to devour, fuck, and talk about. " She stopped moving. She stopped taunting. She would show him she could be like him that she could be cruel. She stood silently and without taking her eyes from him released him. He felt the spell break but didn't move or speak. He hadn't realized she had heard him earlier. He sat watching and waiting for her to finish what she came to say or do to him.

She leaned in and in front of everyone pressed her lips to his. He slowly responded to her but his hands never touched her even though his hands itched to run through her hair and pull her back to him. He only kissed her as she allowed it. He only began to feel like the bastard everyone said he was when she pulled back meeting her gaze.

Silent tears were running down her face. He steadied as she whispered, "I believed you against my better judgement and everyone else telling me I was crazy. I never hid you. I never pretended what I felt for you. I never lied to you even in my anger for you. I never made you feel like you weren't worthy of love; even if it was from me, a Mud…"

"DON"T!" He shouted finding his voice and his place in her revenge. He stood to tower over her in front of all that had gathered. "Do not call yourself that. You can take what revenge you believe you need to, but don't throw that back at me. You promised you never would."

"You are absolutely right I did. Although, I also recall you promising to never act like you were better than me and what do you call it by saying those things to your friends?"

"So you hear one, one bloody conversation, out of context, and you are ready to run and convict me and send me packing? I am not Harry and Ron! I will not tuck my tail instead of defending myself."

"Fine then, defend yourself." She spat out.

He took her by the hand turning from the onlookers while heading to a move private location. Even if they wanted to see and hear the rest of the fight he knew they wouldn't; he made sure of it. Turning on her he said, "Yes, you heard me correctly. I do want to be the big man. The man you look at with pride for understanding that I'm still learning to overcome how I was raised to believe and think. Knowing I will still make mistakes, but knowing you will be there to help me. Yes, I most definitely believe your place is beneath me. Every morning and every night I want you beneath me receiving me until you can't walk, talk, or think correctly. Yes, I can say without shame or apologies that I want you to know who is in charge. I feel at least one of should know the answer to that question because as much as I would like it to be me; I don't feel it is. If we consider that you almost had me coming undone in front of most of the bloody school because you over heard me talking my shit to my friends. No, you most certainly are not a Slytherin slut, but don't think you are better than them when I have you bent over my knee or in my bed to the point of insanity. When you are begging me to do anything I want to make you release at my mercy. We will never be romance and flowers, Hermione, but by Godric we are what work for us. You know it, I know it, hell, and even our fucking friends know it." He was seething to the point that she felt the heat and anger radiating off of him from where she stood a few feet away from him.

She went to speak but he stopped her, "No, you don't get speak right now. I'm not done." He pulled her close to him and harshly kissed her. He backed her up until she felt the rough bark of the tree on her back through her thin shirt. He pulled from her lips and roared at her, "Are you EVER going to bring up that word in regards to me EVER again?"

She stared at him. She knew she was wrong to even start to utter it after promising him after they made love the first time she would never throw that back at him. Her tears stung her eyes. It was his undoing. "Don't cry."

"I should never have done that. I should have just talked to you."

"That isn't what we do, Hermione. That isn't how we work. In all the madness and fights we do work, love. We are better together than apart. I know that as long as I draw breath no man will ever know the secrets I only know of you. I was your first. I will be your last."

She looked up into his icy grey eyes. She had stopped crying. She had stopped being hurt by his earlier comments. She also knew he was right. "You're right, you will be."

He pinned her harder to the tree and smirked, "Now that we took care of that, you can take care of this" pressing his hard cock into her hand.

"Draco?" She whispered. "Don't tell me what to do!" She then pressed her lips to his and slipped her hand in his trousers causing him to growl before he took control. Later when they were spent and he thought she was sleeping, he ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you, my Princess. Don't give up on me yet. Trust me. Love me." He closed his eyes not seeing her sly smile that came to her face.


End file.
